


Dean's Girl: 100th Fic!

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100th fic!, Adorable Dean, Aftercare, Angry Dean, Anniversary, Baby has a flat tire, Bad Luck, Bad Weather, Bad hunt, Baking, Beer and the backseat, Blowjobs, Bobby's old hunting cabin, Car Troubles, Caring Dean, Chills, Choking, Comfort, Confessions, Dean Has a Plan, Dean covers her up, Dean gets a nice view, Dean gets to be a dad, Dean has an idea on how to warm up, Dean is better than any expensive gifts, Dean is dangerous, Dean is happy, Dean smells gross, Dean's guilt - Freeform, Dear lord that was a lot of tags, F/M, First Aid, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle, Guilty Dean, Happy news, Hunting, I can't help falling in love with you, Lost Time, Love, Mark of Cain, More angry Dean, NSFW, No Smut, Possessive Dean, Pregnancy, Protective Dean, Protective Sam, Reaer has a plan to calm him down, Rough Sex, Sam drives the impala, Sam is acting weird, Sam leaves so he doesn't have to deal with Dean, Serious fluff, Shivering, Singing, Surprises, Thunder and Lightning, Tired Reader, Uncle Sammy, Warming Up, Weapons, Winchester charm, Worried Dean, all fluff, by Haley Reinhart, calming the mark, cold reader, covered in mud, happiness, happy endings, hot showers, injured reader, laundry and showers, nervous reader, no more hunting for the reader, rain storm, reader can sing but doesn't think she can, reader washes the impala, sex instead of murder, snuggles with Dean, so is dean, tears of joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Snapshots of your life with Dean: from the moment the two of you confessed your love, up to the moment you gave him the best news of his life.*Each section is (loosely) based on imagines*





	Dean's Girl: 100th Fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Oh my goodness! the big #100 :) I can't believe I've already published that many. Thank you all so much for reading, and for your comments, kudos and support, it means the world to me. I love you all and I hope to keep bringing you stories that you enjoy reading
> 
> XOXO  
> ~SammysDove_CrowleysKitten

* * *

~Imagine Dean being your first kiss~

 

“Y/N!” Dean cried, “Hey, Y/N, honey look at me, you gotta open your eyes.” He pulled you onto his lap, cradling you in his arms. Sam ran up, dropping to his knees beside the two of you and checked your pulse.

 

“She’s gonna be okay, Dean.” Sam helped get the impala ready and Dean slid into the backseat still holding you, tossing Sam the keys to drive. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw his brother stroking your hair, whispering to you quietly. Sam could see his mouth moving, but couldn’t catch any words. “When she wakes up, you need to tell her.”

 

“She doesn’t deserve to be stuck with someone like me, I’m a curse.”

 

“Dean, you aren’t a curse, you’re a hero… You know she loves you right?”

 

“Don’t screw with me, Sam.” He snarled.

 

“I’m not screwing with you. She goes on about you every time you leave the room.” He could see Dean thinking through what he’d just said and when they reached the motel room, Dean carried you in, setting you on his bed. You had offered to sleep on the small couch in the corner of the room, but now that you were hurt, Dean wouldn’t have any of it. He grabbed the first aid kit and started cleaning the wounds on your arms. 

 

You flinched when the cleaning pad touched your cut and heard someone gently shush you, saying that you were okay, and that they’ve got you. You had been knocked unconscious and the last thing you remember was the demon slamming you against the wall. After a little more of the voice’s talking, you recognized it as Dean. You carefully opened your eyes, worried that the light of the room might hurt. You saw that you were back in the dingy motel, with Dean leaning over you, a soft smile gracing his features. “Hey, How ya feelin’, Sweetheart?”

 

“Okay, I guess… I’m sorry I got hurt.”

 

“Don’t worry, it wasn’t your fault. I shouldn’t have let you go in first.”

 

“Dean, please don’t blame yourself, I know how you are. It wasn’t your fault either.”

 

“I was so scared I was gonna lose you, I didn’t know how bad you were hurt.” He brushed your hair from your face, and sighed. “Sam told me I should… I don’t ever wanna lose you, I can’t go through that, Y/N. I just-- I love you.” He whispered those three little words so quietly that you almost couldn’t hear them. Your eyes welled up at his sincerity and you smiled.

 

“I love you too, Dean.” You sat up in bed as much as he’d allow and he slipped an arm around your waist holding you close to his chest. He slowly inched his lips closer to yours and waited for you to close the last centimeter of space, wanting to be entirely sure you wanted this. You eagerly closed the distance and Dean held you in place, savoring the feel of your soft lips. He’d been hoping for this since he first laid eyes on you, and you felt the same. When he reluctantly pulled back to allow you air, he was gifted with a slightly love-drunk smile. “Wow.”

 

“What?” He chuckled, and you blushed realising that now you either had lie, or tell him the truth.

 

“Oh uh-- well... I’ve never really… been… kissed.”

 

He shifted on the bed, and cupped your face with his large hand. “You’ve never been kissed?” He looked at you like it was the craziest thing he’d ever heard.

 

“Um, no. I mean, I’m not exactly a model and when I was in school I focused on my classes. I never really did the whole “dating, boyfriends, and prom” thing.”

 

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to make up for lost time then.” He leaned in for another kiss which you were more than happy to give. He ran his fingers through your hair and held you in place, his kiss becoming slightly more dominant before he pulled away. “I should let you rest.” He stood up, fixing the blankets and saying something about grabbing dinner. Dean pulled his keys from his pocket and when he was almost out the door, he leaned back in. “Oh, and by the way, Sweetheart. You may not be a model by profession, but you’re still the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever laid eyes on.” He winked seductively and closed the door behind him, leaving you with blush covered cheeks and a fluttering heart.

 

…

 

A couple nights later, you were almost back to normal and the two of you were snuggled closely on his bed with Sam asleep on the other bed. Within fifteen minutes of starting the movie, you were sucked into the crappy horror flick, but Dean’s mind was elsewhere. He watched your every move and decided now was the perfect time to make good on his word. He leaned down, nudging your neck with his nose and peppering little kisses along your skin. You giggled, “Dean what are you doing?”

 

“Makin’ up for lost time. Remember, Sweetheart.”

 

“But Sam is--”

 

“Don’t care right now.” He scooted you down the mattress and caged you beneath him, kissing every inch of skin he could. “I love you, Sweetheart.”

 

“I love you too, De-- Stop that tickles.” You snickered, giving into his affections.

 

“You’re so beautiful, funny, smart... why the hell are you with me?” He questioned, punctuating every adjective with a kiss.

 

“Because you’re handsome, smart, funny, protective, brave, sassy, you have amazing eyes, a great ass… and don’t even get me started on your kissing skills.”

 

“They’re that bad huh?” He winked.

 

“More like ‘that mind blowing’.” You nudged his shoulder back and straddled his hips, running your palms along his firm chest. “Ya know, for being someone that’s so good at kissing, I think you might’ve missed a spot.”

 

“Oh yeah, and where’s that?”

 

“Here.” You pointed to your lips and then to your chest, thighs, and your nose. “And here, and here, and then right here.”

 

“Is that so?” You blushed, giggling and squealing when he flipped you onto your back again. “And here I thought I was raised not to quit until I finished the job.”

 

 

* * *

~Imagine singing without realizing the boys are listening, and they like it~

 

Sam and Dean, climbed out of the impala, staggering to the trunk and retrieving their duffle bags. “God I need a shower.”

 

“Tell me about it, I smell like wet dog.” Dean groused, slinging his bag over his shoulder and unlocking the garage door into the bunker. He pushed the door open and was about to call for you when a soft voice caressed his ears. Dean stood stock still and listened closer, putting a hand up to silence Sam when he tried to speak. “Shh, just listen.” Dean dropped his bag by the door and began following the voice, knowing it would lead to you. 

 

Your soft singing filled the halls of the bunker, and the boys snuck down the hall as quietly as they could. Dean found you in his room, folding laundry and leaned against the door to listen.

 

“Take my hand, take my whole life too.

Oh, for I can’t help falling in love with you.

Oh like a river flows, surely to the sea.

Darlin’ so it goes, somethings are meant to be.” You turned to put away some of Dean’s shirt, and gasped, placing a hand on your chest when you saw Dean grinning from the doorway.  “Jesus! You two scared the hell out of me.”

 

“I didn’t know you could sing like that, Sweetheart.” Dean strolled towards you, capturing you in his arms. “You should sing more often.”

 

“No-- No, I can’t sing very well.”

 

Sam scoffed, “Are you kidding? Your voice is like silk.”

 

“Easy Sammy.” Dean teased his little brother, and pulled you into his arms. “I think you’ve got a beautiful voice.” He nuzzled his face into the curve of your neck and peppered little kisses along your skin. You inhaled deeply, and cringed, giggling when you shoved Dean back.

 

“Ughh, you smell like a gross dog.”

 

“It was an interesting hunt. Now come ‘ere.” 

 

“No, Dean, you smell so gross.” You pleaded, backing away. Dean winked, the small gesture being your only warning before he began chasing you around his small bedroom and grabbed you around the waist when you jumped onto the mattress trying to get away from him. You shrieked when he pinned you to the bed, rubbing his face against yours and pressing his body against yours. “No, Dean, stop! Your beard scruff tickles.”

 

“Yeah, but I know someone loves my scruff.”

 

“You smell gross, I just showered.”

 

“Well, Sweetheart, I guess you’ll just have to shower with me now.”

 

“Should’ve known you had somethin’ up your sleeve, Dean Winchester.” 

 

 

* * *

 

~Imagine Dean hogging all the blankets and he wakes up to see shivering so he wraps his arms around you~

 

Rain poured down heavily, thundering against the thin panes of the motel window. You and the boys had been driving all day to reach your latest case, only for something to go wrong with the impala’s inner workings causing the engine to die. Dean was pissed, of course, and the three of you had to push the car to the nearest motel. Luckily for you, Dean let you steer while they pushed in the rain.

 

By the time you reached the motel, the boys were dripping wet and poor Sam was fighting not to shiver. You hurried to get a room and Dean shoved Sam towards the bathroom with a gruff “Hurry up, I’m freezin’ too.” Sam nodded, grabbing his bag and beelining for the bathroom, leaving you and Dean alone. He glanced over at you to see you digging in the spare duffle bag you always insisted on bringing. You stood up and smiled, offering him your favorite towel. “Thanks, Babygirl.”

 

“Welcome… Here, give me your shirts and I can put them in this bag, keep them from getting everything else wet.” He stripped off his shirts and handed them to you, then stepped out of his jeans.

 

“Maybe I’ll skip a shower. I think I know a better way to warm up.” He smirked. 

 

"Sorry, big boy, not with your brother in the room." You tied up your damp hair in a ponytail and changed into your sleep shorts and a thin tank top, hoping Sam wouldn't leave the bathroom before you got fully changed. Dean whistled at you, opening his arms for you to step closer. He held you tight and kissed your head, glancing at the clock. "Sweetheart, you should get some sleep." He tilted your chin up and kissed your lips, stroking your cheek with his thumb. "You were up before me or Sammy this morning." 

 

"Are you sure, I could try and outlast Sam. Have a little quiet fun after he goes to sleep." 

 

A warm laugh rumbled through his chest, "Yeah, like you can stay quiet." 

 

"True... It's not my fault you're so mind-blowing. Especially when you do that one thing you're really good at." 

 

"God you love that thing...You better go to bed or I might not be able to resist those long gorgeous legs." 

 

You crawled into bed and Dean straddled your hips leaning down to kiss you again. "Mmm, I love you, Dean." 

 

"I love you too, Y/N." You heard the bathroom handle move, and Dean rolled off to your side just as Sam walked into the room. "I think I am gonna shower real quick." 

 

"Okay, I'll try to stay awake til you're out." 

 

"You don't have to wait up, Sweetheart." He gave you one last kiss and grabbed a towel, heading towards the bathroom. 

 

... 

 

Dean woke up to a crash of thunder, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He glanced over to see Sam fast asleep and felt you shift behind him. He rolled over and a smile found its way across his lips. You looked so beautiful and perfect laying beside him, he still didn't know what he'd done to deserve you. You shivered slightly and he noticed you weren't covered anymore. Sometime during the night he had tossed and turned so much that the blankets were wrapped around him like a cocoon. 

 

“Dammit.” Dean unwrapped himself and draped the thin motel blankets over both of you, pulling you close against his chest and enclosing his muscled arm around you. You shivered again and nestled back against him further, trying to steal some of his body heat, "I love you so much, Y/N." You stirred in his arms and opened your eyes just a sliver.

 

“Dean?” Your sleep filled voice was cut short by a yawn and he smiled. “I’m cold.”

 

“I know, Baby, go back to sleep. You were just uncovered for a little is all. I’m gonna get you nice and warm again, Okay?”

 

“Mmm Hmm.” You nodded minutely, drifting back to sleep. “Love you too.”

 

 

* * *

 

~Imagine having Sex with Dean and it being the only way to make the mark of Cain’s impact lessen~

 

"Come out, come out, Sammy." Dean bellowed, strolling through the halls and casually letting his plain knife swing back and forth. "How 'bout you, Baby girl? Wanna have a little fun?" 

 

You and Sam were hidden in the corner of the farthest vacant room, and his arms were wrapped around you, shielding you. "We have to calm him down somehow." Sam whispered, peering from around the wall of document boxes, and quickly ducking back out of sight. 

 

"Let me try." 

 

"No, Y/N, he could--" 

 

"I know what he can do, but I can't just sit here and hide." You wiggled out of Sam's arms and moved to a crouching position. "I'm gonna try to distract him, as quietly as you possibly can, I need you to go outside... If I don't text you within ten minutes, call Crowley." 

 

"No, I'm not letting you go up against Dean and the mark alone." 

 

"Yes, you are. I'll be fine." You hugged him and stood up, Sam following you. "Ready?" He nodded and you took off towards the sound of Dean's boots while Sam headed for the bunker's main door.  

 

You were just around the corner from him and you heard him stop dead in his tracks. "Aww, Sweetheart, I know those footsteps are too light to be my baby brother's." You closed your eyes and exhaled raggedly, your heart thrumming in your chest. Dean's hand closed around your throat and he looked at you with pure fire. "Were you really gonna try to fight me, Baby girl?" He grinned, his eyes flicking down to the blade on your hip and back up to your face. 

 

"Dean, I--" He tightened his grip on your throat. 

 

"Don't lie to me." 

 

"Listen to me, Please. Dean... Baby, please." He quirked an eyebrow at your plea, but let you continue. “Please, I know you’re stronger than this. You have to fight the mark.” 

 

“God dammit, I can’t!” 

 

“No, you have to Baby. Dean, let go of me please, I wanna help you fight this.” You teared up and his grip loosened, “That’s it, Dean. You have to keep fighting it, the mark wants to destroy everything you fought for, you can’t let it win.” He tore his hand from your throat and stared at the mark. “Give me the knife, Dean.” You cautiously extended your hand, silently requesting the blade, and he looked up at you with the familiar eyes of the man you fell in love with. “Dean?" 

 

“I’m so sorry, Sweetheart.” 

 

“It’s okay, just give me the knife.” Dean cast the knife to the ground and captured you in his arms, holding you tightly. 

 

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry.” 

 

“It’s okay, this isn’t you, it’s the mark.” You shrugged him off and clutched his wrist with one hand, covering the mark with your other. “I have an idea that might work.” Dean followed you to your shared bedroom and you closed the door behind him, going to your phone on the nightstand and texting Sam that everything was fine, but that you and Dean needed some time alone. “Come here.” You tiptoed and pressed your lips to his, feeling him relax instantly. You coursed your hands along his chest and muscles. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too Sweetheart, but I don’t wanna hurt you.” 

 

“You won’t… Maybe the mark will let you burn off steam by having sex instead of killing.” 

 

“I can’t control it, what if I get too rough? 

 

“You can control it enough.” 

 

He held your face between his hands and stole another kiss, warming up to the idea of your method. Dean slipped his hands beneath your tank top and pulled it over your head, palming your breasts through your bra. "I love you, Sweetheart." He kneaded your breasts harder and ducked down to mark your neck, drawing little purple and red shapes to the surface. You put your hands against his chest to brace yourself and he growled low. In seconds, you were on the bed with Dean ripping your jeans and panties down your legs. The look in his eye was purely primal, your tender, loving Dean was gone and all that was left was the rough, unbridled animal that the mark brought out. 

 

His eyes locked on your form, taking in everything that you were willing to lay out for him. Dean grabbed your bare hips, and pulled you down the bed, forcing you into a sitting position so he could again claim your mouth. His experienced fingers snapped open the clasps of your bra with minimal effort and he shoved you on the mattress, palming himself through his jeans. "Get on your knees now." His voice was low, and dangerous. You scampered to obey his direction and his hand came down hard on your ass. "Fuckin' perfect, Sweetheart. Wanna take care of me?" 

 

"Yes." You whimpered. 

 

"Come 'ere." You turned to face him on all fours and he grabbed a handful of your hair, positioning your face level with his cock. "You're gonna blow me, and then I'm gonna have my way with that pretty little pussy of yours. Okay sweetheart?" He smirked, and you nodded, swallowing nervously. "Don't worry baby, it'll be fun." He bent down to kiss you and straightened back up, flicking open the button of his jeans and sliding down the zipper to reveal his rock hard length. You licked your lips and he chuckled at your enthusiasm, "You want my cock, Baby girl?  

 

"Please Dean." You slowly opened your mouth, taking him inch by inch until he filled you and began timidly sucking. Your big doe eyes looking to him for permission. 

 

"I know you can blow me better than that." He bucked his hips, forcing his cock further down your throat and making you choke. You sucked him fervently, wanting desperately to please Dean, almost forgetting the real reason you offered yourself to him. He clasped both hands behind the back of your head and fucked your throat without reservation. He pulled out, seconds before his release, and you dropped to the mattress coughing and gasping for air. 

 

Dean wasted no time transitioning from your mouth to your pussy, slamming home in one sharp thrust. You were practically dripping and he had no trouble filling you. You moaned loudly and prayed that Sam had listened to your request that you and Dean be left alone. Dean grabbed your hair and yanked you up to your knees, pulling you out of your thoughts as he continued fucking you.  "Taking my cock like a pro, Sweetheart." He nipped at your neck, pinning you flat against his chest with an arm across yours. Your head fell back against his shoulder and you whimpered. 

 

"Dean, please. Please, I need to come, I wanna come, baby please." 

 

He brushed his lips along your jaw and slipped the hand he was holding you up with down to rub your clit. "then come."  Pleasure flooded your every cell and your heart pounded in your ears as the world around you fell away. If it hadn't been for Dean holding you, you very well could've fallen off the bed.  

 

He pumped lazily, his warmth still spilling into you, and he glanced down at the mark on his arm. The mark had calmed and Dean could feel himself regaining control. He looked down at your limp body and shook his head. He didn't mean to get so rough with you, he prided himself on being a generous lover and the way he had just used you was beginning to eat at him. He pulled out gently and moved you so he could cradle you in his lap. Dean stroked your hair and rubbed his thumb along your cheek. "Sweetheart, I'm-- Are you okay, Baby?" 

 

You nodded, your eyes closed in exhaustion, and gave him a tired smile. "Yeah... How 'bout you?" Your eyes fluttered open and you saw that his gaze was fixed on the bruises that were starting to show against your skin. Guilt was scrolled plainly on his face. "Dean, I'm okay, and now you are too." 

 

"I should never have used you like that." 

 

"You didn't use me. The man I love, with all of my heart, needed help with something and I willingly offered a solution. You didn't force me to have sex Dean. I wanted to." 

 

"That doesn't matter, I should--" 

 

"Dean, you're fighting so hard on your own already. I knew the mark would make you rougher than you usually are but it if keeps you from killing me or your brother, or anyone else for that matter, I'm willing to get a little rough in bed." You sat up the best you could and draped an arm around his shoulders. "I love you, Dean." 

 

"I love you too, Sweetheart. Thank you for always taking care of me." 

 

"That's what I'm here for." You winked, "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't." 

 

He kissed you tenderly, holding your body to his and wrapping you in his arms. "How about I take care of you for a little while." He coursed his hands along your arms and pulled you to lay by his side. "You should get some sleep." You nodded, closing your eyes and slowly drifting to sleep with Dean tenderly caressing your hair.

 

 

* * *

~Imagine baking Dean a pie to show him how you feel~

 

Dean strolled into the kitchen and you spun around, your eyes locking his. You gasped, “No, Get out! You’ll ruin it.” Your hands splayed against his chest, preventing him from entering the kitchen, he grinned and playfully tried peering around for whatever you were hiding. You shot your hand up to cover his eyes, “No, I don’t want you to spoil your surprise.”

 

“Okay, okay, I won’t.” He let you turn him and nudge him away from the kitchen. “Thank you, I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Sweetheart.”

 

About twenty minutes later you admired your work, a perfectly golden brown pecan pie sat on display in front of you and you had to admit, for your first pie, it looked pretty damn good. The crust was flaky and buttery looking, the pecans had the exact right amount of browning, and the filling didn’t look too thick or thin. You pulled off the apron and went to hunt down Dean. “Dean! Where are you My Love?”

 

“Right here waitin’ to see what my baby’s surprise is.” He called from the library and before you turned the corner, you could here his heavy footfalls bounding your way. Within seconds, he was in front of you with a childlike smile. “What did you do?”

 

“Come on.” You intertwined your delicate fingers with his and led your, very eager, boyfriend to the kitchen. You made him cover his eyes and he laughed, complying with your request and letting you position him directly in front of the stove. “Okay, open your eyes.”

 

His hand dropped and he locked on the pie. “Awesome… Did you make this?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve never made a pie before so… ya know, proceed with caution and all that.”

 

“I’m sure it’s perfect, Sweetheart.” He pulled a knife and fork from the drawer, carving excitedly into the pie. “What made you wanna do this?”

 

“I love you, and I know you love pie so I wanted to make you one to show you how much you mean to me. Do you like it?”

 

He dipped down to claim your lips and you melted in his touch. “I love it.”

 

 

* * *

~Imagine laying in the backseat of the impala listening to a thunderstorm with Dean~

 

The rain was pounding off the pavement, and the wind was blowing so hard, you were surprised the rain wasn’t moving perfectly sideways. You and the boys had been tucked away in the bunker, researching for your latest case when Dean walked back into the library from wherever he had gone, and Sam suddenly announced he was going to his room to watch TV. “But it’s only like eight o’clock… I thought you guys planned to stay up ‘til at least two?”

 

“Yeah, but I’ve read the same paragraph about twenty times, I can’t concentrate anymore. Plus, you two haven’t had any alone time for a little while…” He added, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck before giving a quick wave to each of you and heading to his room.

 

Once Sam was out of earshot you turned to Dean with a knowing grin. “Okay, spill it Winchester, what do have up your sleeve?”

 

He threw his arms up in defense, sitting across from you. “What’re you talking about, I’m innocent.”

 

“Ha Ha, like you Winchesters are ever innocent… Why did Sam go to bed so early?”

 

He tried to hold a poker face and was staying strong until you pranced over and sat on his lap, lacing your arms around his shoulders and batting your thick eyelashes. “Fine, Fine… I know tonight's our anniversary and I may have planned a little surprise.”

 

“You remembered our anniversary?” Words couldn’t describe how touched you were that Dean had remembered, knowing Dean you thought there might be a chance he could. You also knew him well enough though that if he hadn’t remembered he would’ve felt guilty for at least a week, trying any way to make it up to you, so you decided to play it safe and wait for him to say something.

 

“Of course I remembered, Sweetheart. You’re one of the few good things that’ve ever happened to me.” He ran his hand along your thigh, supporting your back with his other arm. You tenderly cupped his chin and pressed your lips to his.

 

“I love you, Dean.”

 

“I love you too, Baby… Now come on.” Before you could react, he was standing up and carrying you bridal style to the garage.

 

You clung to him for dear life. Being a hunter and facing the things of nightmares on a daily basis, you didn’t like admitting that you were deathly afraid of something so tiny as being off the ground more than a foot or two, but heights were at the top of your fear list. “Dean.”

 

“Baby look at me, don’t look forward.” He cooed, “I gotcha, Sweetheart.” You closed your eyes and buried your face in his chest. Your eyes were closed for only a minute, maybe less, before he was setting you back on your feet. “See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

 

“No, I guess not.” You gripped his bicep and twirled your hair around your index finger. “You’re so strong, Mr. Winchester.” 

 

He shook his head, laughing, “Get in the car, fangirl.”

 

He corralled you into the backseat and got in front, firing up the engine and pulling out of the garage. “Dean I don’t have any shoes on or anything and I’m in pajama shorts.”

 

“We aren’t gettin’ out.” He smirked, looking at you through the rearview mirror with his glistening emeralds. He opened the garage door and drove up the road in front of the main entry door, throwing the impala in park and climbing, very ungracefully, into the backseat with you. His feet ended up by the roof, his shoulder was wedged between the front and back seats, and his head just happened to end up in your lap. “Hey there, gorgeous.” 

 

“Dean, it’s pouring down rain and the news said that a thunder and lightning storm was on the way--”

 

“That’s the point.” He maneuvered himself into a sitting position and brushed your hair behind your shoulder. “I have a plan.” Dean leaned over the front seat, bringing a small cooler back with him, and wedging it where his shoulder just was. “You and I, for our first anniversary, are gonna lay in the backseat, and just watch the storm. Like you’ve always wanted to do.”

 

“Again… You are way too perfect.” You kissed him passionately and he laid down across the seat, pulling you on top of him. Dean caressed your curves with one hand, trailing the other upwards to fist in your hair. The world went silent around you, losing yourselves each other’s touches, until you released the other in need of oxygen. “Happy anniversary.”

 

“Happy anniversary.” You laid your head against his chest, listening to his subtle heartbeat while watching the random bolts of lightning touch down in the distance. The white, almost blue, bolts illuminated the night sky as if it was broad daylight, if even for a second. The rumble of thunder above you made you jump and Dean tightened his hold on you. “This is amazing.”

 

“It’s not the expensive jewelry or gifts you deserve, but it was the best I could do.”

 

You pushed yourself up to look him in the eyes, “Dean. This means so much more to me than if you would’ve bought me something expensive. All I want and need are you, a stormy night, and a cooler of beer.”

 

 

* * *

~Imagine Dean being turned on by watching you wash the impala: “My baby taking care of baby… What a view.”~

 

Dean was pissed, and you were trying to avoid him despite being stuck inside the same small cabin, while Sam escaped in your truck to the nearest bar. This week’s hunt was not going anywhere close to the way it was planned, and unfortunately this hunt’s bad luck had drug Baby down with it. She was covered in thick mud and had a flat tire. 

 

Sam had suggested taking your truck in addition to the impala and you agreed since your truck would do better driving up the rough mountain roads to one of Bobby’s old hunting cabins. It was good planning on Sam’s part but it still didn’t help Dean’s mood. He was currently pacing the living room area, obsessively looking out the window as if Baby would be magically restored. “I can’t think anymore right now, I need to get some sleep.”

 

“I’ll be right here.” You offered quietly, tiptoeing to kiss him. He had been gone for no more than five minutes when his snores caught your attention. You quickly changed into shorts and a tank top, then crept across the cabin, fetching a bucket and bouncing outside. In the old shed, you found some soap and a worn car sponge. Attaching the nozzle to the hose, you filled the bucket, adding soap and stirring it with your hand, “Perfect.” The mud was starting to cake and it came off fairly easy, leaving most of the work to be the scrubbing.

 

…

 

Dean drifted in and out a bit before fully waking up and he climbed out of bed, throwing his jeans back on, but neglecting a shirt. Running his hands through his hair, he staggered to the living room, worry setting in when he didn’t see you. “Y/N?” He reached for the door and was about to turn the handle, but the scene playing out in the window stole his attention.

 

You were bent over the hood, the tops your large breasts spilling over the hem of your tank top, and your bra strap hung loosely off your shoulder. A section of hair fell from your ponytail and you brushed it back with soapy hands, leaving a trail of suds across your forehead. You stepped back to look over what you had done and grabbed the hose, rinsing the classic car and bending down to get a spot you had missed under the front bumper. Unbeknownst to you, you had just given Dean a perfect view of your ass, and he whistled to himself. “My baby takin’ care of Baby… What a view.”

 

 

* * *

~Imagine telling Dean you’re pregnant; Imagine telling Sam he’s going to be an uncle~

 

Three weeks late, four tests, and almost twenty minutes later, there you sat holding your future in your hands. Two little pink lines stared back at you and you could feel the tears in your eyes, you couldn’t wait to tell Dean.

 

Off and on he’d been casually fantasizing about being a dad and what it would be like to have a little one running around the bunker, but every time, the weight and misery of the lifestyle would drag him back to reality and force him to believe that being a father was a prize he’d never win. Dean’s boots sounded in your bedroom and you unlocked the door, leaving the ensuite bathroom after hiding one of the pregnancy tests in your back pocket. His eyes met yours and he went into protection mode, seeing your tears. “Hey, baby what’s wrong?” 

 

Dean held you close, stroking your hair lovingly, and you fought back your tears. He was going to be an amazing father. “I’m okay, I promise.”

 

“Then why are you crying?”

 

“They’re happy tears… Come sit with me.” You led him to the bed and he sat down, pulling you onto his lap. He coursed a hand up and down your spine, holding your knee with the other and waiting for your explanation. “I-- um...”

 

“Sweetheart, you know you can tell me anything.”

 

“I know, I’m just nervous… Dean… I was kinda late for my period and I took a pregnancy test.” You smiled, fighting back tears and taking the test from your back pocket to show him. He looked confused at first and his bright emeralds studied you with a thousand questions, one shining through above the rest. 

 

“Is that--” He teared up with you and you nodded happily.

 

“You get to be a dad, Dean.” Small tears overpowered your defenses and slipped down your cheek, and you let out a small nervous laugh. “Are you happy?”

 

“Sweetheart, this is the best day of my life.” He held you in his arms, cupping your jaw to kiss you. “I can’t believe I get to be a dad… I’m gonna be a dad.” He maneuvered the two of you to lay on the mattress and carefully rubbed his large hand over your stomach. “Hey little one… I can’t believe this real. How late are you?”

 

“Three, almost four, weeks.”

 

“I’m gonna do everything I can to protect you and our baby. I promise.”

 

“I know you will… Me too.”

 

He laid beside you for a moment and you used his bicep for a makeshift pillow. Dean’s eyes glowed with adoration for you and his unborn child, then his smile took on a slightly more playful yet serious tone, “You know this means you aren’t hunting anymore, right?”

 

You laughed, “I kinda figured you would ban me from hunting… But I’m still gonna research.” 

 

“I guess you can.” He smirked, pressing a kiss to your soft lips.

 

“Guess what else now that I’m pregnant.”

 

“We get to have hot pregnant sex.”

 

You playfully slapped his chest, laughing. “No... well yes, but no, not what I meant… You get to tell Sam he’s gonna be an uncle.”

 

“We get to tell Sammy.” Dean hopped up from the bed, helping you up and dragging you with him. “Sammy, where ya at!”

 

“Library!” Dean drug you to the library like an excited child would lead an adult to the latest and greatest toy they wanted. You rounded the corner and Sam looked up from his laptop. “Everything okay?”

 

“Everything is amazing.” You answered, smiling up to Dean, who was standing behind you with his arms laced around you and his hands covering your stomach.

 

“Sammy, we got a little news for ya… Y/N and I… You’re gonna be an uncle, Little Brother.”

 

He stared blankly at the two of you, and when it clicked, a bright smile claimed his face. “Are you serious? You’re really pregnant!”

 

You nodded, “Yeah, I took four tests just to be sure.” Sam enveloped you in a hug and you clung to him tightly. “I’m so glad you two are excited, I was kinda worried.”

 

“Of course we’re excited, Dean’s always wanted kids and I get an adorable little niece or nephew to spoil.”

 

“Gonna be a nephew, Sammy.” Dean smiled proudly.

 

“Don’t be so sure Winchester, you could have a little princess running around in nine months.”

 

“Then that’s even better. Teach her how to fix up Baby, teach her how to drive, break any boy’s arm that tries to touch her.”

 

“You’re gonna be such a perfect dad.” You slipped a hand around the back of his neck and brought him down to your level to kiss you.

 

“So, you're not hunting anymore right?”

 

“Nope, Dean already forbid me, I’m strictly research. But I planned on calling it quits if I ever got pregnant anyway, figured I could always help other hunters from behind the scenes.”

 

Dean’s hands found their way to your stomach again and he kissed you, “These are gonna be the longest nine months of my life.”

 

**“Mine too, Dean. I mean, after all _I’m_ the pregnant one.” You winked. **

* * *

 

 


End file.
